PokeMime
by Malkuth Iselith
Summary: The touching story of a sexually frustrated mother's love for her loyal pokemon, and the pokemon trainers (and thieves) who get in the way. Except when they don't. (R for language, and pokepr0n. R&R for you. Now with 100% more Tracey!)
1. fuckable mime

Mimeshipping is wrong. But I am writing it anyhow.  
And now you're reading it. You've been warned...  
  
+ + +  
  
pokememime  
  
chapter one: fuckable mime  
by malkuth  
  
+ + +  
  
Mrs. Ketchum was having an average day at her home.   
Since she didn't have a real job she stayed home most   
of the day cleaning and preparing for Ash's next visit   
home. It was so boring scrubbing day in and day out.   
Polishing silverware is only interesting the first 200   
times and after that; things start to get old. Mrs.   
Ketchum wished the kids were around more. She liked it   
when Ash brought his little friend's home it always   
made things more interesting. Besides Brock was a much   
better cook than she was.  
  
One day Mrs. Ketchum was straightening Ash's   
bedroom and doing a particularly thorough cleaning. It   
was always nice for Ash to have a clean room to come   
home to. It always made Mrs. Ketchum feel like she was   
doing something in Ash's life. She slid the twin   
mattress off its box springs in order to take it   
outside to air it out a bit. Things like this had to   
be done because something someday might get dusty.  
  
After setting the mattress downstairs on the patio she   
got her paddle and smacked the mattress several times   
and dust came out in small clouds. Now she felt like   
she was getting something accomplished. Mrs. Ketchum's   
long brown hair fell into her face as she swung her   
torso to smack the mattress again and again. "What a   
good little workout!" she exclaimed and left the   
mattress to air a bit while she went back up to Ash's   
room.  
  
"Mime." Mr. Mime walked into the living room to do   
some more vacuuming. He was always vacuuming,   
gardening or something domestic. He, unlike Brock   
could not cook. He was help around the house that made   
Ash feel better about being gone so much. Mr. Mime   
really wasn't any kind of replacement for her son but   
he did a few things right.  
  
To her surprise when she made it back up into the   
bedroom there was a crumpled glossy magazine laying on   
the box springs of Ash's bed. It had a splashy title   
"POKEALITY" with a large picture of a man who looked   
like Dr. Proctor humping a poke nurse Chancy who was..   
NAKED. Ms. Ketchum threw the magazine away from her in   
disgust. She was going to have to have a talk with Ash   
when he got home. Most boys his age were more   
interested in "The 'Joys' of 'Jennys'". Ms. Ketchum   
heard the doorbell ring and stopped what she was doing   
to go down stairs. The mailman was dropping off a   
brown envelope for Ash marked "confidential". She   
wondered.  
  
She laid it down on the hall table and went back   
upstairs to Ash's room to finish dusting.  
  
When she went back upstairs it was there in the   
corner. Looking at her. She knew she shouldn't look   
but not unlike a bad car accident her eyes would not   
turn away from the hunched form of Doctor Proctor. Ms.   
Ketchum's life was so boring day in and day out. This   
was something different and very wrong... and yet one   
look couldn't hurt.  
  
Ms. Ketchum tentatively opened the magazine staring at   
the pages in wonder. She never knew a bell sprout   
could do that not with a sudowoodo and Jenny. Looking   
at all the taboo, juicy, wet, hot images began to   
evoke a feeling in Ms. Ketchum that she hadn't felt in   
over 11 years. Her breathing quickened and she felt   
her heart pounding. There was a grinding need and her   
thighs were hot under her skirt. There was nothing she   
could do. Trapped inside the pages of the POKEALITY   
pages she became a victim of her own lust. By the end   
of the magazine she could barely stand up. Her nipples   
were taut under she sensible cotton blouse and her   
face was a bit flushed. What could she do? There was   
nothing to relieve the insatiable appetite that had   
arisen inside of her. She needed to fuck. NOW.  
  
"Mime." Mr. Mime had brought the vacuum upstairs in   
order to help clean Ash's room. "Mime?" He looked   
concerned when he saw Ash's mother sitting out of   
breath on the bed. He walked over to her and placed   
his hand on her forehead. "Mime?"  
  
Ms. Ketchum could not stop herself. She began to   
stroke Mr. Mime's chest. "You don't know how appealing   
your little body is Mr. Mime. I know this isn't like   
me but... but... it has been sooo long. Since your   
name is Mr. you must be male or masculine or   
something. I want to feel your mime body against me   
and inside of me. I want to make you really my   
servant."  
  
"Mime?"  
  
With that Ms. Ketchum got up from the bed and kneeled   
in front of Mr. Mime and planted a long hard kiss on   
his large permanently painted lips. She reached down   
and stroked between Mr. Mime's legs.  
  
"MIME!!!!!!" Mr. Mime ran from the room letting the   
vacuum cleaner fall to the floor.  
  
Ms. Ketchum was not so easily defeated. "Mr. Mime I   
CHOOSE YOU!" She ran after him, her hair flying behind   
her as unbound and wild as her passion. She did have   
longer legs and the advantage over Mr. Mime and she   
knew it was only a short matter of time before she   
caught him and fucked him.  
  
"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!!!!" Mr.   
Mime ran as hard and as fast as he could but he got   
caught between the front hallway and the dining room.   
He was cornered. "Mime?" He asked timidly, backing   
slowly into the corner. Ash's mother slowly unbuttoned   
her blouse as she walked towards the mime. One simple   
snap and off came her bra exposing ample breasts. She   
was glistening with sweat as she kneeled again to be on   
Mr. Mime's level. Mr. Mime's eyes were huge. He stood   
like a statue as she removed the rest of her clothing   
before him. There was no escape. Ms. Ketchum caught   
Mr. Mime in her embrace and his hands tentatively   
moved to her breasts. "Mimmmmme." He said as she   
groaned. There in the foyer they moved together like   
one uh... something.  
  
Just then the front door flew open. "Hello Mom! You   
have a surprise visitor and it's ME !" Ash-tachi stood   
in triangular formation in the doorway. They just   
stared at the forbidden fornication.  
  
+ + +  
  
to be continued...!  
  
+ + +  
  
Next: What will Ash think of his mother's new hobby?   
Will Togepi fall out the window? And what of Team   
Rocket? All in chapter two... 


	2. ride you like a growlithe

pokememime  
part II  
electric boogaloo  
  
by malkuth f/ adam  
  
+ + +  
  
"Oh Ash... You're... home!" Ash's mom removed Mr.   
Mime's hand from her groin and stood up suddenly, her   
breasts bouncing. Sweat trickled down her forehead and   
she pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Hey Mom! I was afraid you wouldn't be home. I sure am   
glad to see you. When's dinner?" Ash was smiling as he   
held Pikachu and set his backpack down on the floor.  
  
"Give me a few minutes to get some snacks ready for you   
kids. Why don't you go upstairs and... uh... freshen   
up?" Ms. Ketchum headed into the kitchen her ass   
swinging suggestively. "Mr. Mime would you give me a   
hand?"  
  
"Miiiiiime!" Mr. Mime ran through the swinging door.  
  
Misty was resisting the urge to claw out her eyes. She   
didn't know if what she had seen was real or not. She   
just wanted to get out. of. this. house. NOW. Besides   
there was something wet on the floor... her shoe was   
sticking in it. "What the...?" It was bright red and   
for the second time in 5 minutes Misty wanted to   
projectile vomit.  
  
Brock's nose had exploded in a fountain of red and he   
had collapsed on the floor behind Ash and Misty.  
  
"Ash? Are you ok?" Misty looked at Ash with concern and   
intentionally ignored Brock. Ash looked at her   
seriously and said softly, "I really wanted to catch   
that Moltres. I can't believe it escaped."  
  
From the kitchen Misty heard, "Oh Mr. Mime harder,   
HARDER!!!! I WANNA RIDE YOU LIKE A GROWLITHE."  
  
"I mean I know it is better off on its own being   
free... I guess that just has me a little down. I'll be   
fine though."  
  
And, "MMMMIIIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"(sounds of   
things breaking)  
  
"Thanks for listening Misty. Let's go get cleaned up   
for dinner. By the way, Do you know what happened to   
Brock?" Ash took one of Brock's legs and began to drag   
him upstairs.  
  
Misty had the overwhelming desire to run away but   
couldn't. This was too strange and she couldn't leave   
Ash to suffer by himself. He must just be in denial she   
thought. Whatever the case she wasn't sure she wanted   
to eat the "snacks" his mother was preparing. Maybe she   
could convince Ash and Brock to leave as soon as Brock   
regain consciousness.  
  
Misty dragged herself upstairs slowly and looked back   
towards the kitchen. This was so wrong. Ash had managed   
to bring Brock around in the bathroom by washing his   
face carefully with cold water. Brock sighed heavily   
and opened his eyes slowly. "Thanks Ash. I am the one   
who usually takes care of everyone." Brock weakly   
smiled at Ash and tried to prop himself up against the   
wall. Pikachu watched jealously from Ash's shoulder   
bristling with electricity.  
  
Misty ignored this tender moment and walked down the   
hall to Ash's bedroom. She just wanted to put her stuff   
down. That was all. Togepi was unusually quiet in her   
arms. She was worried it might have seen too much. She   
opened the door to Ash's room to find one unmade bed   
and a vacuum in the floor. "Jeeze, not very neat, are   
they? Not very moral either.... You okay, Togepi?"  
  
"Toge toge brii!" It sat down on the floor and looked   
at Misty with adoring eyes.  
  
"You stay here and relax and I am going to go make sure   
that Ash and Brock are not fucking. Be good!"  
  
"Togepi!"  
  
Misty wandered off down the hall to the bathroom still   
feeling sick to her stomach and hoping she would not   
puke all over Brock and Ash. They needed to move.  
  
Togepi sidled over to the window in Ash's room   
navigating carefully around the bed. It almost fell out   
of the window 4 or 5 times and then decided to get down   
again. It just wasn't as much fun when he wasn't   
getting saved by Misty. It wandered back into the   
center of the room and there by the bed it noticed a   
glossy magazine... It had never seen such a shiny   
bright magazine before. Togepi used its worthless mini   
arms to open the cover of the magazine and a whole new   
world evolved before its eyes. Togepi never knew that   
such things could happen. Joy was riding a Onix. REALLY   
riding an Onix.   
  
It was huge and ...she liked it. Her nurse's outfit was   
hiked up around her hips and ripped open in the front   
with perky nipples exposed. Togepi's eyes got bigger   
and bigger with each page. He shook slightly as flipped   
through the last few pages. Something was happening to   
it. It knew what it wanted. It wanted to fuck Misty. It   
would have her if it was the last thing it ever did.  
  
+ + +  
  
The pair of eyes peering into the window was tiny and   
dilated.  
  
"James, what do you see?"  
  
The pretty boy was pale. "I think... I don't know what   
I think." He climbed/fell down from the trash can he   
was balanced on, glad that the groans were a lot more   
muffled when farther away. "I think I'm going to be   
sick..."  
  
"Let me see," Jessie snapped, smacking the boy out of   
the way. She strode to the window, perching on James'   
upturned bottom to see better in the window. Inside,   
the lead twerp's mother seemed to be going at it   
with... a Mr. Mime?  
  
"Jessie, I'm afraid," he said, mouth pressed to the   
ground. "There's a lot of woman-flesh...and poke-  
flesh... and..." He shuddered.  
  
"Get used to it," the redhead returned, kicking her   
partner in the head without any seeming concern for   
falling off of his ass. "Everything's going exactly   
according to plan. While the twerps are busy with that   
POKEALITY magazine, there's plenty of opportunity for   
us to get in there and steal that pikachu!" She   
finished with a triumphant Bitch-Laugh(tm). "We'll be   
back on the boss' good side before you know it."  
  
"But Jessie, I don't think the boss is into pokemon   
like -that-," James said doubtfully.  
  
"Oh, he is," Meowth muttered, voice flushed and   
distant. "He soitanly is..."  
  
Both boys (well, boy and pokemon's) musings were halted   
as the female member of Team Rocket smacked them both   
across the face with her fan. "Quit lusting after the   
boss, and start lusting after the twerps. It's time to   
put phase two of this plan into motion.  
  
The cat-pokemon paled. "Uh, I don't really have to..."  
  
Red lips curved into a devilish smile. "You don't   
really have a choice."  
  
"Oooh," James oohed, excited about the chance to dress   
in drag.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Ash... That feels really nice." The smaller boy had   
placed a cool rag to Brock's sinuses, their long period   
of travels giving him ample practice in stopping   
nosebleeds. "Your hands are cool, and soft." He   
nuzzled in to them, leaning limply into Ash's body.   
Pikachu frowned, unhappy at anything moving in on its   
territory.  
  
The young pokemon master to be blinked, deciding to   
take it as a compliment. "Uh, thanks." They sat in   
silence, Brock's spiky head resting oddly but not   
uncomfortably against his waist. "Wonder what Mom was   
up to today."  
  
Brock's reply was muffled by the rag in his face.   
However, he'd reached out with his hand and found   
Pikachu's sweet spot; the electric rat wouldn't be any   
more trouble for now.  
  
"Maybe it was laundry day; that would explain why she   
didn't have any clothes. Lucky that Mr. Mime was here   
to help her out, or she would get all cold!" Ash   
nodded to himself with the conviction of the truly   
stupid. "Wonder what she's making for dinner? I hope   
it's meat. Do you think Mom has any meat?"  
  
"I think I know where she could get some," the dark boy   
said cheekily. "You too," he said, narrow eyes now   
dangerously close to his own, close enough so that he   
could smell his boyish musk and hair gel, see the   
wadded up piece of toilet paper stanching the flow of   
blood in his nose.  
  
"Eehh?" Ash said intelligently. His friend grew   
closer, closer...  
  
"God fucking dammit," Misty said, bursting into the   
small bathroom. "There's a vacuum in your room, Ash,"   
she accused, staring at him like he'd stolen and then   
broken her bike. Oh wait, he had. "You know what that   
means, don't you?"  
  
Ash did what he was best at, playing dumb. "Uhh,   
probably that you should use it, or put it away?"  
  
Emotions warred over Misty's face, as she seemed to   
struggle for coherent words to leave her lips. "I'd   
vacuum you, but I don't think you could stand to have   
any more brains sucked out of you!"  
  
"You could suck 'brains' out of me," Brock said   
hopefully, undaunted by the previous interruption.  
  
"Pika-chuu!" the little animal sent a couple thousand   
volts through him, though whether that was in defense   
of Misty's honor, Ash's honor, or revenge for having   
stopped stroking its sweet spot, no one really knew.  
  
+ + +  
  
to be continued...!!  
  
+ + +  
  
Next: Misty's descent into madness continues. Or is it   
everyone else who is going mad? Or maybe just you fair   
reader, as there is more hot Mom on mime action. Ah   
yeah. And Brock gets... 


	3. she was so dumb.

pokememime  
part iii  
pretty much more of the same  
  
by malkuth  
  
+ + +  
  
In the kitchen amidst the ruin of pots, pans and food, Mr. Mime had   
slowly recovered. "Mime." His painted face was blank but happy.  
  
"Was it good for you too, Mr. Mime?" Ash's mom asked, tentatively   
almost afraid of the answer. She knew her lust was initially   
unsolicited and... she didn't want to hurt her most valuable pokemon.  
  
"Mime." Mr. Mime looked at her blankly but it wasn't running away   
anymore so she took it as a good sign.  
  
"Well, I guess we should tidy up a bit and make those yummy snacks I   
promised!" Ms. Ketchum hummed to herself and she stood stark naked in   
the wreckage of the kitchen.  
  
"Mime." Mr. Mime began cleaning right away, his short cylindrical, lean   
black arms moving quickly to get the work done. Ms. Ketchum tied on a   
full front apron and rubber gloves for the job. She just wasn't used to   
being naked so much so often. She would have stayed naked but was   
uncertain how Mr. Mime would take seeing her unclothed so much. He   
might not want her anymore and she couldn't bear the thought of that.   
She sighed and bent back over trying to get the blender out of the   
disposal.  
  
As she pulled and wrenched the blender she felt a gloved hand brush   
against her ass. It was too much. "Mr. Mime, yes! Fuck me again!" Ms.   
Ketchum turned around and jumped on the unsuspecting pokemon who,   
again, was frightened by the sudden advance. It struggled in her   
surprisingly strong arms. "Mr. Mime you have more fire than a   
charmander!" Ms. Ketchum tightened her grip and, as she was larger than   
the mime, there was no escape. "I'll tame your wily ways, take me again   
and again! I wanna feel your mimeness... it's so fucking big... Oh   
yes... Mr. Mime looked blankly and then gave in again to his   
indifference.  
  
"Miiiime!"  
  
+ + +  
  
They had to work hard and long until the room was recognizable again...   
or not. All that mattered, Ms. Ketchum thought, was that the room was   
clean and there was a party pizza in the oven. As she enjoyed her   
illicit fucking she was happy that everyone was getting what they   
wanted.  
  
+ + +  
  
After Brock stopped smoldering from electrocution the trio went   
downstairs in their regular triangular formation. Something about Brock   
always bringing up the rear made Misty nervous. They couldn't have him   
in the front though because Ash was too short and wouldn't be seen. In   
a way it made sense but Misty still didn't like it. He could stand... a   
little close. Misty never knew what to make of Brock. She liked that.  
  
Ash looked around the living room, confused. "Where did Mom go?"  
  
Brock and Misty looked at the kitchen door with something akin to   
horror while Ash looked under a chair.  
  
/Uh... (pant, pant, pant) uhhhhhhhh. I wanna feel every inch of you,   
Mimey. I wanna slide you into me (pant, pant) every last hard inch.   
*wet noises*/  
  
Misty grimaced. She was afraid of what his mom was doing. She didn't   
want to know. She didn't want Ash to find out. Although if he saw the   
truth maybe it would be good for him. IF he could figure it out...  
  
Ash looked in the hallway and all that was there was the rumpled   
remains of Ms. Ketchum's skirt and blouse. "Mom?" He moved toward the   
swinging door of the kitchen.  
  
'If he opens it then... it will be in plain view. I can't stand it!' A   
mixture of horror, terror and disgust crossed Misty's face. Everything   
slowed down. Ash put his hand on the door and began to push it open...  
  
It all happened too quickly...  
  
Then a buzzer went off and the door to the kitchen opened. A single   
hand holding a pizza on a tray appeared through the door. It was a   
complete blur of motion. Misty felt sickened and relieved at the same   
time. Brock had drool at the corner of his mouth. Ash... looked blankly   
happy.  
  
"Oh Ash, here is the pizza! You sit down and enjoy it with your friends   
and I will be out in a minute, okay? I just have a little (pant, pant,   
pant) something to finish up in here."  
  
"Okay Mom! Can I help you clean up or anything?" Ash asked cheerfully   
as he took the pizza.  
  
"Uh.. Ohhh yes Mimey give to me... please give it to me." The words   
were soft but firm and there were, again, more sticky, wet noises   
coming from the kitchen.  
  
"I can help you clean up your kitchen, Mrs. Ketchum!" Brock had somehow   
already donned his frilly cute apron and was running toward the   
retreating hand in the door. Without pants on. Though his front was   
covered his naked ass was jouncing perkily.  
  
It was too late the door slammed shut and Brock, half naked, slammed   
into the door and fell over on his pantsless ass, his face now   
temporarily flat.  
  
"MIME, MIME, MIME!"  
  
"Oh uh uh... that's okay, Brock! You are too kind. Mr. Mime has got   
everything under control in here. So under control... sooooooo uh uh uh   
uh uh UH!"  
  
"mmmMMMMMiIIIIIIMMMMMEEEEE!" There was a resounding exclamation that   
made the walls of the little Pallet Town house shake.  
  
Ash looked blankly at the door, "Mom, are you ok?"  
  
"Oh yes, dear, I am better than I have ever been. So much better. I   
will be out in a minute, so start eating without me," came the muffled   
satisfied voice from inside the kitchen.  
  
Ash set the pizza down on the dining room table stepping over the   
frilly, prostrate Brock still recovering on the floor.   
  
Pikachu had already bounded from Ash's shoulder to the table and was   
humping the ketchup bottle that had been left out. Ash could never   
figure out why Pikachu liked to 'hug' the bottle so much, or why he   
didn't give equal attention to the salt, pepper, mustard or mayo.  
  
Misty would have laughed at the situation. Or cried. But she wasn't in   
the room. She had found her way, very quickly, back upstairs vomiting   
in the toilet.  
  
Ash sighed and thought to himself: Misty was going to miss out on the   
pizza. She was so dumb.  
  
+ + +  
  
to be continued...!!!  
  
+ + +  
  
Next: because you demanded it! ..or not. A special scene for our fans,   
because we love them. They don't know what it is, but neither do we,   
so it works out. Yeah. 


	4. i will become the greatest

this fanfic cannot be stopped. do you know why that is? well, a   
while back you began rotating something. this fanfic is a funny kind   
of guy, and gets its jollies from being rotated. this fanfic will   
follow you around from spinny thing to spinny thing, so that someday   
you will marry it and spin together forever. yes. it is true.  
  
+ + +  
  
pokememime  
part iv - an insulting yet benevolent god  
  
by adam and malkuth  
  
+ + +  
  
Through a thankfully well-placed scene change, the day finally came   
to a close. It went quickly, it went slowly... Misty actually didn't   
know how it went, since she spent most of her time hiding in the   
bathroom. Whenever she thought about what might be going on   
elsewhere in the house, she could no longer halt her urge to purge.   
Therefore, she decided to cut to the chase and just take up residence   
in the Ketchums' upstairs bath. Ash had come in to complain, but   
after staring at him with a face pea green, he backed down. Pikachu   
had come by a couple times to check on her; it had patted her   
shoulder in sympathy. Misty did think it was rather pathetic that   
the only other being who seemed to understand the insanity of the   
house was an electric rat with a ketchup fetish. Or rather, she   
tried not to think about that either, as it made her head hurt. Why   
oh why did -this- particular loser have to steal her bike? How come   
hot guys never broke her things, causing her to have to stalk-- er,   
become their companions? Why instead was it a boy who couldn't buy a   
clue and another who couldn't buy a date?  
  
"Damn it!" she burst, pounding the wall and managing to get the   
toilet paper roll to fall off its holder.  
  
"Uh, Misty, are you all right?" Ash, through the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Just about ready for shuffleboard and   
poolside entertainment. And that's why I'm reading old half-eaten   
issues of Nintendo Power and Better Homes and Gardens in your   
bathroom instead of doing something useful like beating you, you   
idiot!"  
  
"Augh," Ash emoted. "You've been in the bathroom for so long... I   
was hoping you didn't have stomach flu."  
  
"Why don't you ask your mom," she said bitterly.  
  
"Okay," he said, a smile in his voice. "She'll know what to do!"   
His footsteps became softer, moving away.  
  
Pikachu and Misty exchanged a look, and the pokemon scampered after   
him. If Ash were to see... -anything-, it would destroy him. And   
while the boy was annoying as anything, she didn't hate him that   
much. Yet.  
  
"Hey," came another knock at the door.  
  
"Geez, you'd think the bathroom would be a place you could get some   
privacy," she muttered, knowing full well who it was and why. Not   
that there was much choice by process of elimination... Brock's   
pervy tendencies and mothering instincts had warred for the better   
part of the afternoon, and finally, Momma Brock had won out. Somehow   
finding edible food (as defined by Not Party Pizza), he'd taken it   
upon himself to nurse her back to health. While he didn't seem to be   
hitting the root of the problem -- she hadn't noticed any police   
arriving to arrest the sodomites downstairs -- he had come by several   
times to make sure she had water and food to eat. It was sweet, in a   
disturbing sort of way; while they'd traveled together long enough   
that she'd grown used to the pink apron, he still hadn't seemed to   
have retrieved his pants. There was only so much brown ass one   
wanted to look at per day, and she had more than reached her quota.  
  
"Did you catch Ash?" she said, sighing and preparing for the next   
wave of dry heaves.  
  
"Ah, no need," Brock said cheerily. "Apparently somebody called, and   
when Mrs. Ketchum went to answer the phone, Mimey ran. We couldn't   
find him anywhere in the house, and since it was so dark outside, we   
decided to call off the search until tomorrow. It's scared and   
tired, it shouldn't go far."  
  
"I'm scared and tired," Misty said hotly. "I'd be getting as far   
away from this hole as possible."  
  
"Ahahaha," Brock laughed. He didn't really seem to get it, or else   
he just didn't care. "Either way, I think it'll be okay. It   
shouldn't take too long for us to find him tomorrow."  
  
"Back up. What do you mean 'us find him'? I never want to see that   
thing again!" Her eyes narrowed, looking vitriolic. "What did you   
do?"  
  
The teen had the decency to sweatdrop, though Misty knew it only   
meant ruin for her. "She promised me a reward. She said she'd give   
me something 'special', and then she let me cook dinner. I think   
it's love," he grinned, eyes hearts.  
  
"I hate you all," Misty said, rinsing her mouth and standing. "I   
need to make sure that Togepi hasn't been permanently scarred. I   
know that I have."  
  
"It should still be over in the other room," Brock said helpfully.   
"I think it went to sleep without anyone to fawn over it. Ash has   
been busy organizing his pokemon cards and shining his badges."  
  
What a loser. Sighing, she ushered Brock out of the bathroom, and   
moved to follow him back to Ash's room. She looked at his apron. On   
second thought, she would go first.  
  
The pair returned to the room, neither noticing the brown paper   
envelope sitting innocuously next to the pile of Better Homes and   
Nintendo Games.  
  
+ + +  
  
Mrs. Ketchum had managed to make it back to her bedroom and get   
dressed again. She was so tired. Who would have thought that black   
little body would have so much power? Power she had unleashed and she   
thought he had given into the passion willingly. Suddenly she   
realized the last statement was something of an oxymoron. Well,   
whatever. She knew he had liked it. He must have. Where on earth   
could the little mime had run to?  
  
Without being aware of it she had begun to cry. "Oh Mimey. Come back   
to me. We have been together for so long. I should not have let your   
passion overtake me. I should have been strong against your   
advances." At least Brock had agreed to help her (for a price). But   
no price was too high for Mimey. She sat on her bed, thoughts filled   
of mime and how they had not shared a real bed yet. Just the hallway   
and the kitchen...  
  
Like mother like son, and eventually a thought came into Mrs.   
Ketchum's head. "Wait a minute. Mimey is only a pokemon and there are   
PLENTY of those around. Hmmm." Immediately she began to cheer up. A   
small smile played across her lips.   
  
"They do say you have to catch them all." By now, Mrs. Ketchum was   
wearing a huge grin on her face and a plan was forming (very slowly).   
Ash had tons of pokemon to go around. The thought of most of them   
sent a shudder of anticipated pleasure down her spine. In her most   
tragic moment of mime loss there was a ray of hope. "I will become   
the greatest pokemon fucker of all time! I will have them all!"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum had forgotten about being a mother and a widow. She was   
getting her groove back, God damn it. She would have Mimey again and   
many, many others.  
  
"Uh, Mom? You okay?" Ash stood in the doorway watching his mother's   
sad yet determined face.   
  
"Yes Ash. Everything will be fine. I have to believe it will."  
  
"Don't worry Mom, we'll get Mr. Mime back for you. I know how much he   
helps you clean old dusty things that haven't been used in years. I   
didn't know he did laundry though."   
  
"Oh yes. Mr. Mime is the best. Absolutely the best." A renegade tear   
ran down her cheek.   
  
"Mom, don't be so sad. I am here for you." Ash hugged his mom.  
  
"Yes, Mimey-- uh I mean Ash. My son yes, I know." His mom looked   
lovingly at him. Ash took a step back.  
  
"By the way, Misty said to ask you if she has the stomach flu." Ash   
once again had resumed his blank expression.  
  
"We can always go check on her, she is in your room, right?" Mrs.   
Ketchum followed Ash down the hallway to his room.   
  
+ + +  
  
Somewhere, a Mr. Mime was crying.  
  
It wasn't Mimey; it could have been that other Mr. Mime held by that   
sadist Pokemon Circus girl. So it doesn't really have anything to do   
with this story.  
  
...or does it?  
  
+ + +  
  
to be continued....!!!!  
  
+ + +  
  
Next: Mimey is gone, and Delia Ketchum prepares to begin her quest.   
There's a bit with Team Rocket as well. What dangers lie for Misty,   
now that Togepi has decided to possess her in body as well as soul?   
Will Brock ever put on pants? Probably not. Love to our fans! Keep   
spinning that spinny thing! Viva la revolution! Viva le mime! 


	5. mime cookies taste the best

"I'm gonna be the very best  
that there ever was  
to fuck them is my real test  
to 'train' them is my cause  
  
"Because  
I shall fuck the whole pokemon world  
I wanna be the greatest master of them all~"*whip noise*  
  
"Mom? What are you singing in there?"  
  
"Uh..... just trying out the karaoke machine, that's it..."  
  
"We have a karaoke machine? I wanna try!"  
  
"Uh, why don't you go try to hit on Gary or something?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
+ + +  
  
pokememime  
part v: cherchez le mime  
  
by malkuth and adam  
  
+ + +  
  
Outside in the not so far away wilderness called, "The backyard". . .  
  
The full moon shone upon a very simple camp site. There were three figures   
huddled around a small camp fire. James and Jessie exchanged confused   
glances as Meowth prepared their evening meal.  
  
"Better him than either of us." Jessie said with a pained expression as she   
sat down next to the fire. Last time she cooked they had to call on Doctor   
Proctor and he had insisted on a full examination. They had been camping out   
in the brat's yard for the night and hoped to continue to remain unnoticed.   
With all the hell going on in the house it probably wasn't hard.  
  
'Hard.' The word made Jessie cringe, It hadn't taken much to turn Ash's mom  
into a raging sex fiend. It had been all too easy. It made her wonder about  
how easily people can let loose when they finally indulge themselves. She   
looked in James's direction and sighed.   
  
"Well, Jessie just what are we going to do now?" James sat down next to her   
and propped his chin in his hands. He looked distinctly depressed. "I mean   
I've seen things that make me sick to my stomach-- there's no way I can eat   
now..."  
  
Meowth frowned and said, "Then there's just more for us. Who said yous was   
getting any anyhow. You don't deserve it."  
  
James gave no noticeable signs that he noticed the remark but casually threw   
out, "I would have to say out of all of us, you are the nonessential staff   
member of Team Rocket."  
  
"Who's talking about staff? All I'm saying is that you're getting no dinner.   
AND you're a flamer." The meowth never looked up from stirring the pot.  
  
"What'd you say, you stupid pokebrat?!!!!" The vein on James's forehead was   
now popping out a bit.  
  
"You're both stupid. Now shut up and like me think. What we need to figure   
out is how this porn fetish is going to get us some hot Pikachu action,"   
Jessie said as she speculatively gazed into the fire.  
  
Both James and Meowth looked at her, completely horrified.  
  
"We planted both magazines in the house but the second one hasn't been   
looked at yet. We need to get those brats looking at the magazine and then   
it will be all too easy..."  
  
Meyowth had stopped stirring the curry and both he and James were transfixed   
on Jessie's dreamy expression. "Too easy to do what?" Both Meowth and James   
asked the quesiton at the same time. The curry was burning.  
  
"To trap them you idiots!" Jesse was clearly irritated. What did you   
think!?!?"  
  
"Nothing!" her compainions said in perfect unison.  
  
"Of course this means that we'll have to seduce them."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
+ + +  
  
When Ms. Ketchum walked in to Ash's bedroom she was not that concerned.   
Misty looked fine. She seemed to be fending for her life as usual which   
meant her survival instincts were still intact.... she couldn't be as sick   
as Ash thought. She would have to do something about Brock though.  
  
He was rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed, muttering to himself,  
unaware of any other presence in the room: "If I cover it in ketchup... If  
I have enough ketchup..." He then turned bright red and laid back on the   
bed sighing, "I can't do it. I simply can't-- but it may be my only chance.   
I'll do it for joy! Or should I do it for Joy? Ooooo."  
  
On second thought, Misty was a bit greener in hue again and huddled in the   
corner, fangs bared. "Get him away from me..." she hissed, mouth hardly   
moving. She was afraid to attract Brock's attention.  
  
"Okay kids," Delia said cheerfully, "let's go downstairs and have some good   
family time in front of the tv. I'll make some cookies... in the shape of   
Mimey of course! In tribute to my lost Mimey..." A tear appeared at the   
corner of her eye, but Delia brushed it away like a shoujo heroine and   
turned and left the room.  
  
Brock followed the skirt from the room as he was wont to do naturally, and   
asked Mrs. Ketchum about ketchup and if she liked it. Ash looked at Misty   
with blank confusion and went over to her to offer a hand up. She looked   
questioningly at the hand for a moment and then bit it. Hard.  
  
"Ouch, Misty! You should have had some of that pizza earlier and then you   
wouldn't be so hungry. I bet Mom is making some good Mimey cookies! She   
said mime cookies taste the best. Mom is so cool, even if she isn't a   
pokemon trainer."  
  
Misty released her death hold on Ash's hand and looked down to see her small   
togepi humping her leg devotedly. Maybe it -was- a better idea to go   
downstairs and wait to kill them all until later.   
  
+ + +  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum? You know, I took some pantomime classes while preparing to  
be a gym trainer."  
  
"..oh, Mimey..."  
  
. . . "Damn."  
  
+ + +  
  
"Hey Misty! Mom said it was okay if I beat up Gary!"  
  
"God, you're an idiot."  
  
+ + +  
  
"You know the next part of the plan, don't you?"  
  
James nodded, looking quite miserable. "I know it, but I sure don't like  
it. Why can't Meowth do it?"  
  
"I'm nonessential, remember? Have fun, Jamesey-boy," the pokemon smirked,  
patting him on the back.  
  
"I thought you liked getting in costume," Jessie said haughtily, obviously  
annoyed.  
  
The blue-haired boy groaned, either oblivious to his partner's mood, or  
really having a death wish. "What's the point when no one can see my  
beautiful face?" He picked at his costume, pulling at the broad white  
gloves, and wriggling at the pink poofs at his shoulders and legs, that  
made his butt look big. His rotund body was a far cry from his usual  
svelte physique. And the hair-- "I just feel dirty," he trailed, scowling  
under the mask. However, all Jessie could see was his clueless  
mime-smile.  
  
"Well, the twerp-mother would probably be happy to clean you up," Jessie  
smirked. "Now go," she ordered, pushing James forward and towards the  
house. He stumbled forward, sprawling across the front door.  
  
"Is someone there?" a faint voice came from behind the door. Footsteps  
could be heard, and James panicked, trying to run.  
  
"You'd better not be running away," Jessie whispered, death in her voice.  
  
James shook his head, mutely. Gotta get into the part, after all.  
  
The door opened. Delia Ketchum stood there, looking left, right, up, and  
seeing no one. Finally looking down (after an inconveniently-placed  
throat-clearing from Jessie in the bushes), the redhead's face seemed to  
blossom open. "Mimey!"  
  
"Eh?" James said, sweatdropping. He was promptly beaned with a small  
rock. "I mean, Mime?"  
  
"I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you so much," she gushed, lifting  
him bodily and spinning him around, much like in a romance film. But a  
disturbing romance film with an ugly man-like pokemon. "Let me bring you  
back to... celebrate."  
  
"Mime?" James said weakly. He really didn't like at all the strange look  
in her eye. She led/dragged him into the house, stopping off in the  
living room where the rest of the twerps were assembled, watching  
TV. Ooh, it was the new *NSync video! Lance was so hot. "Mime," he said  
appreciatively, moving to sit down in the empty armchair. However, the  
grip on his arm was tight, and threatened to rip his mime-arm off.  
  
"Look who's ba-ack," Mrs. Ketchum singsonged. Contrary to the woman, none  
of the twerps seemed especially excited to see him: Ash was indifferent,  
Brock looked disappointed, and Misty looked positively ill.  
  
"Does this mean I don't get my reward?" Brock said glumly.  
  
"Wow, Mom, that's the biggest Mr. Mime I've ever seen! What have you been  
doing to train him?" Ash's eyes were starry.  
  
"I've just been giving him lots of love," she smiled. James felt a chill  
go down his spine; one reflected by Misty's shudder.  
  
Brock's eyes narrowed even more than they usually were, staring at  
him. "Really, that is a little strange... this Mr. Mime is nearly two  
feet taller than usual. If this is Mimey, he's grown a lot in the last  
hour."  
  
"Mime, mime, Mr. Mime," James said, looking towards the exits in case he  
had to make a break for it. He -hoped- he sounded like a convincing  
pokemon. However, his beautiful voice just didn't sound that much like  
the wobbly alto of the psychic pokemon.  
  
"Well, do you think something's wrong with him?" Ash looked really  
worried. "What do you think, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika?" The little animal looked up from where it was perusing the paper,  
looking at him. Now James was at a crossroads. Here was the animal he  
was looking for, coming to the palm of his hand. However, most likely,  
without backup, it could be a good way to be electrocuted and possibly  
arrested by -- was Pallet Town even big enough to have an Officer  
Jenny? Well, either way, the twerp-mom was unknown, possibly crazy. It  
would probably be best to stick to the plan -- aka, keep anyone from  
knowing he was not a pokemon. Why couldn't Meowth have done this, he  
wondered. Meowth had a lot more practice being a pokemon than he did.  
  
"Pika pika?" Now the rat was looking at him funny as well. It and Brock  
exchanged glances, and drew closer, sniffing at him. James drew back, not  
feeling particularly safer as he bumped into Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"Something seems a little... queer about this Mr. Mime, don't you  
think?" Brock asked.  
  
"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed, a look of recognition dawning in its beady  
eyes.  
  
A rock and a hard place... James jumped into the surprised but pleased  
Mrs. Ketchum's arms, miming desperately for her to save him.  
  
"Oh, I just think he's tired," Mrs. Ketchum smiled, patting him on the  
back. "Here, Mimey, let me... tuck you in." Her smile turned hungry,  
feral. James prayed for his life. All too quickly, she waved goodbye to  
the twerps and hauled him upstairs.  
  
+ + +  
  
Ash frowned. "Mom never tucks -me- in anymore," he sulked, sticking out  
his bottom lip.  
  
"I don't think that's legal in this state," Misty said sourly.  
  
Brock was still conversing quietly with Pikachu -- well, Brock was  
conversing in Pikachu's direction; the pokemon itself had become engrossed  
in a Heinz commercial on TV. "It's just not fair -- but it might just  
work..." he muttered.  
  
Somewhat later than that, Misty could have sworn that she heard someone  
screaming, but it could have just been the TV.  
  
+ + +  
  
Somewhere, cookies were burning.  
  
+ + +  
  
to be continued...!!!!!  
  
+ + +  
  
Next: something discarded is found a new use. After some surprises, Delia  
reaffirms her quest. Ash finally catches a clue. No, actually that one's a   
lie. But, the return of everyone's favorite pokemon voyeur (no, not Snap!) 


	6. delia knew her knots

Things we have learned from Pokemon:  
  
= If you beat something long enough it will die  
= Water conducts electric shocks  
= Rubber prevents electric shocks  
= If you electrocute anything long enough, it will explode (or at least  
blast off)  
= If you write a disturbing fanfic and leave it out there long enough,  
people will review it.  
  
Thank you for the love! More love means more fanfic means more Mimey-  
lovin! (we're excited multiple people read this...)  
  
Anyway. I believe this story had something to do with a  
  
+ + +  
  
"Mr... Mime..."  
  
Mimey wasn't all that far away, not really. And he would go back.   
Miss Delia was his mistress, after all. And he really liked sweeping,   
and picking tomatoes, and... stuff. But... er... Right now was a bit   
of a bad time to get away... He was a bit-- preoccupied at present.  
  
But of course, he'd go back...  
  
Eventually...  
  
"Mime..."  
  
+ + +  
  
pokememime  
part vi: where more stuff happens but not really  
  
by malkuth with adam  
  
+ + +  
  
"Everything is going according to plan, Meowth!" Jessie was powdering   
her nose with an obscenely large powder puff.  
  
"Shouldn't you be worried about James or somethin'? I mean, it's not   
like he has any experience with women."  
  
"What do you mean? James is with me all the time!"  
  
"Like I was sayin'..." Meowth didn't get to finish the sentence because   
in one deft movement, Jessie gave a beautiful high leg kick extension   
sending him somewhere into the dark woods.  
  
"Ahh, I do love the peace and quiet. But I do wonder what is going on   
with James. Maybe I should check." With that Jessie snapped her   
compact closed and inched through the backyard towards the Ketchum   
household.   
  
+ + +  
  
Meanwhile, James was in trouble. He had no idea that women could be in   
the Boy Scouts, but Delia knew her knots. She had tied him spread   
eagle to her bedposts and locked the door. There was still a means of   
escape though-- the window. Now more than ever, James wished he could   
blast off again-- preferably fully clothed.  
  
"Oh Mimey dear, it is just so horrible that you ran away. I know you   
like it once we get started so you just have to let me... help you   
relax..."  
  
As she said this she ran her finger down the length of James/Mr. Mime's   
chest. James considered puking inside the suit, but he didn't. He was   
too afraid to move, let alone express his disgust. He was supposed to   
be capturing Pikachu but he hadn't had a moment alone. James thought   
to himself, "Maybe if I play dead..."  
  
Suddenly Delia's voice became breathy and heavy, "You wait here,   
Mimey," (as if there was a choice), "and I will be back-- Mommy's going   
to slip into something a little more... comfortable. Something I   
bought just for you."  
  
"Mime!" James muttered as Delia left the room. As soon as she was out   
of sight and in the adjoining bathroom he began to tug and pull at the   
bonds on his wrists and ankles. He looked down past his legs in black   
tights and saw the bonds were constructed of.... bras and underwear.   
"If Jessie thinks I'm going through with this, she has another thing   
coming, Mrs. Twerp! I'm getting out of here!!!"  
  
"And just what do you think you are doing? Idiot! Don't EVER talk out   
loud! You'll blow our cover!" Jessie was just peering over the   
windowsill and hissing her instructions toward the fake mime.  
  
"Listen Jessie, the only thing that is getting blown will be me if you   
don't get me out of here. I didn't sign up for this when I joined Team   
Rocket. I wanna get ouuuuta here! OoooOOOooooOOOOoo!!!"  
  
"James, this is our one chance for victory. You must give everything   
for our precious team. We are tragic losers and only you can save   
us... only you James. SO KEEP UP THE ACT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Only –I- can make us victorious? Oooo. I am the savior of..."  
  
"What is that Mimey?" Delia Ketchum was leaning over James/Mime in a   
very tight, very see-through black leotard. Her face was painted white   
with black accents.  
  
"OooooOooo... Mime!" James tried to act the part but the look on   
Delia's face was decidedly disappointed.  
  
"Mimey... you sound... different. Almost as if... No, that's   
impossible, you wouldn't want another mime. You just aren't –that-   
way."  
  
"Mime! Mr. Mime!" James said with all the authenticity he could   
muster. He could have sworn he heard snickering from the window.   
Delia ran her hand up the inside of James's thigh and he twitched   
compulsively, trying not to laugh... or scream.  
  
"Ahehehehhe... Now dat's some mime time for sure." And then he heard   
Jessie and Meowth: "Aheheheheheh!"  
  
"You made it back just in time Meowth, now let's go catch that Pikachu!   
James will keep the stupid twerp's mom busy!" Jessie and Meowth's   
laughs ascended into the darkness beyond the window.  
  
"Mimey?" Delia looked up from licking James/Mime's kneecap. "Did you   
hear something Mimey?" She peered at him, a string of drool hanging   
from the corner of her mouth...  
  
"Mime?"  
  
All James could think of was, "I'M GONNA BE RAPED!   
OOOoooOoooOOOooOOO!!!! JESSSSIIIEEEE!"  
  
+ + +  
  
"Mom sure likes Mr. Mime a lot." Ash was looking at the television set   
with an unusual intensity.  
  
"Your mom is the best, Ash. She sure knows her pokemon, like a pokemon   
master." Brock sighed and reddened. "She is so h--"  
  
"Nice," Misty interjected quickly. "Ash, shouldn't we be working on   
your badges or gathering pokemon or something? I mean we should have   
some plan of action, right?" She looked at Ash hopefully.  
  
"Well, Misty, I was thinking, Mom thinks Mr. Mime is so great, why not   
catch one? Not Mom's of course, 'cause it might make her sad." Ash   
carefully turned his hat backwards and took a pokeball out of his   
pocket. "Brock, do you think that is a good idea?" Ash looked for any   
advice, any advice... in Brock's preoccupied face.   
  
"Good idea? A Mr. Mime? That is the perfect idea! Your mom likes Mr.   
Mimes... a lot!" Brock suddenly looked cheerful -- as if he would be   
able to use his sewing skills... for his own plan, his own means.  
  
Misty looked horrified. Yes, horrified again and decided to take a   
walk outside away from all of the madness of the Ketchum household.   
She ran towards the door.  
  
"Misty, are you going to look for Mr. Mimes? I wanna go too! Wait   
up." Ash began to run out of the living room and turned around   
momentarily and saw Pikachu with a ketchup bottle making sweet luv to   
it and ordered, "Pikachu, you stay here with Brock and keep him company   
and I'll be back soon. Wait for me!"  
  
Pikachu was too busy to care.   
  
Brock had found some scrap paper and a pencil and was making sketches   
of... something.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Meowth! Get in there and grab that pikachu!"  
  
"All right," the cat-like pokemon said, cheerily walking in the   
conveniently wide-open front door. Jessie'd seen the two youngest   
twerps run out the door, so they figured they'd be gone for a while.   
Must be mating season for humans or something, Meowth figured. He sure   
was glad he wasn't one of 'em. There were some muted squeals from   
upstairs, so he figured James was doing his job well. "Good luck,   
Jimmy-boy, you'll need it," he muttered. He wandered into the kitchen,   
where he found Brock busy with some cloth and rubber, and Pikachu   
covered in a giant ketchup bottle.  
  
What the hell? Maybe it fell on him and the dark twerp didn't notice   
because he didn't have any eyes. If Pikachu got hurt before they had a   
chance to steal him, their team was in big trouble. Double trouble,   
perhaps. But perhaps not.  
  
"I'll save you, Pikachu!" Meowth leapt to the counter, grabbing at the   
ketchup bottle. Immediately, the electric rodent beneath it came to   
life, wrestling for control of the condiment. The two pokemon started   
yanking at it, and quite a good tug-of-war started going on... until   
the ketchup bottle exploded.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
"NOOOOOOO," Brock wailed. "My costume..."  
  
"My bee-yoo-teeful fur," Meowth wailed. He'd smell like a hamburger   
for days. He tentatively tried licking a bit off his arm. Yuck,   
generic brand.  
  
"Pikaaaa," Pikachu wailed. It looked up, around, forward, straight at   
Meowth, red, tomatoey lust in its eyes. It noticed the cat pokemon's   
cleaning ritual, and slightly opened its own mouth, eerily pink tongue   
flickering around its lips.  
  
"Um," Meowth said, backing away slowly.  
  
"Pi pika. Chuuu."  
  
It advanced, and the cat began to sweatdrop. Sure, he wanted it to   
come with him, but hell, this was scary. "Ain't dis about the time I'm   
supposed to blast off or something?"  
  
Pikachu leapt.  
  
+ + +  
  
to be continued...!!!!!!  
  
+ + +  
  
Next: Love slave Meowth? Are Brock's plans ruined? Will Ash and Misty   
find a Mr. Mime or just sweet love? Can James free himself from Mrs.   
Ketchum's undergarments? Is Jessie videotaping the whole thing to sell   
to Professor Oak and Giovanni? Togepi.... we didn't forget about it,   
really. Where is the true Mimey? And what about Tracey's pants? All   
or none of these in the next exciting installment... 


	7. the satanic, life-sucking demon it was

And the challenge: just how far can one write pokemon pairings without   
squicking themselves? We haven't hit the limit quite yet, and so we   
trudge on...  
  
+ + +  
  
pokememime  
part vii – he never told me he was a mime  
  
by malkuth and adam  
  
+ + +  
  
Meowth made a very cat-like mewl, unable to form coherent thoughts at   
present. Pikachu was silent as well, its mouth busy with other   
pursuits.  
  
Brock, flushed and panting, was the only one who voiced anything.   
"It... worked..."  
  
+ + +  
  
Togepi was not the brightest light in the world-- or was it?  
  
He had been left in Ash's room with one overused porn magazine. Poor   
Togepi only wanted to find Misty... and true love. There was no easy   
way around it. Togepi would have to take things into its own evil   
little hands-- er, flippery things.  
  
"Toge toge prri!" it muttered hornily. Where was Misty? Since she   
wasn't around there was no point in putting himself into mortal danger   
because there were no underdeveloped-yet-obviously-there breasts for him   
to snuggle into. It was bored, hungry and decided to take action.  
  
It toddled down the hall past the bathroom until...  
  
"OOOOoooooOOOOOoo!!!!"  
  
"Oh Mimey, you've never made that noise before! Your ambiguous sexual   
nature makes me want to... Want to... Suck you like a Bulbasaur!!!!   
Oh yes! Let me taste your pollen! YES!!!"  
  
Togepi wanted more... it wanted to know more... It wanted to -see- more.   
It would have more. For once it employed its psychic powers.  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
"Oh dear, somebody is at the door. Mimey, be a dear and wait a moment."  
  
"Jessie... I mean Mime.. Oooo... uhhhh." The pain was clear in the   
voice.  
  
The door opened and there was Mrs. Ketchum dressed in a pink bathrobe   
with clown makeup on, much like Folken, except a crazy housemother   
instead of a hot sciencey type with wings. She stared out and saw no   
one... she looked side to side and then began to wonder, "It might have   
been one of the children. I had better go check and make sure they stay   
downstairs. I'll be right back, Mime honey-- but I guess you really   
can't go anywhere!"  
  
She smiled and closed the door-- almost. It was easy for Togepi to push   
the door open once the human woman had left... of course, there was no   
point now. All it saw was the abnormally large mime suspended in the   
bed... with chocolate sauce on... certain areas of it.   
  
A fire began to burn in the back of Togepi's little yet acute brain.   
Here was a pokemon getting all the loving, and he was lacking in all   
areas. IT was a mime.  
  
"Is anybody there? Oh, I just hate being all caught up like this!   
Maybe I can get free..." The more James struggled, the more Delia's   
underwear constricted and confined. "Pantyhose... I never thought I   
would see the day when they were used in a plot and I wasn't wearing   
them! Oh wait... I AM wearing them. Hahahahha. And the Twerp-mother's   
drool. I HAVE to get out of here!"  
  
A MIME! Togepi's eyes began to glow red, exposing the pokemon for the   
satanic, life-sucking demon it was. It lost all sense of its cute alter   
ego. "TOGEGEGEGEGEEGE PRIIIIIIIIIIIII!" If Togepi was not going to be   
fulfilled, then no one would be!  
  
The bed began to float and then... with a deafening roar and crash it   
smashed through the window/wall and out into the night.  
  
"Thank God I'm blasting off again!" James moaned as his bound mime body   
flew somewhere into the woods behind the house.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Gosh, this is so exciting!" Ash said, happily skipping into the woods.  
  
"Why?" Misty asked against her better judgment.  
  
"Well, I get to find a Mr. Mime -and- stay out way past curfew! This is   
like the best visit home ever!"  
  
"Ash." They were pretty far into the woods... The redhead wondered   
idly if there was an Officer Jenny in Pallet Town.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Hello all, did you kids need me for anything?" Delia's voice was a bit   
more harsh than it usually was, but circumstances being what they were,   
she felt it more than appropriate. But when she went down the stairs,   
no one was there. The front door was hanging open, letting in a cool   
breeze that tangled around her bare legs. "Honey? Misty? Brock?"   
There was a muffled sound from the kitchen, and she followed it, against   
her better judgment. Most likely, Ash had decided he was bored, and ran   
off looking for more pokemon or something, instead of going to bed. And   
that was bad because little boys needed to keep their curfew, but good   
because it left her quality time for Mimey, who was currently tied to   
her bed, writhing, waiting for her...  
  
Of course, it could be a criminal, or that pervy old guy who kept   
sneaking around in a lab coat. She idly wondered if Professor Oak had   
the same problem? Oh, if some criminal were tracking through her   
begonias, or worse, messing up the kitchen...  
  
Grabbing the poker from the fireplace, Delia walked up to the door to   
the kitchen. If anything, the sounds intensified. Gritting her teeth,   
she kicked in the door, letting out a fierce yell.  
  
At that point, lots of things happened at the same time. As the door   
swung open, she caught a glimpse of a mass of mostly furry yellow,   
cream, brown and red. Then an odd, high-pitched shriek, and the mass   
broke apart into its component flesh tones (the red stayed speckled   
about), and fell off the counter. The door swung shut.  
  
Delia blinked a few times.  
  
Setting her jaw, she pushed the door open again, only to be pushed out   
of the way by a giant explosion. Or at least, it sounded and felt so...   
As the woman fell to the ground, she saw Brock in his boxers running   
out, carrying a bundle of clothing, followed by some sort of cat thing,   
and Pikachu. They were out like shots, running straight out of the   
front door and disappearing into the night before she could make a   
protest.  
  
She opened the door to the kitchen and screamed. Ketchup was   
-everywhere- -- no wonder the boys had fled. Her internal temperature   
was rising-- No. Mimey was upstairs. She would finish with him, then   
they would clean. Clean together...  
  
Rushing back upstairs, she opened the door to her room. For some   
reason, it seemed to be a lot more spacious than before. The sky was   
really beautiful tonight as well.  
  
...Wait a minute.  
  
"Toge toge," the egg said, semi-apologetically.  
  
+ + +  
  
The wail was of one who had lost everything they'd ever desired. "MY   
TAPE~!"  
  
+ + +  
  
"Hey Misty, did you hear that?"  
  
She shook her head, not turning her attention to where she'd found an   
ant hill and was brutally stabbing it with a stick. Die, little bug   
fuckers. Hate for you all. Too bad she couldn't do that to Ash and his   
family. Kill kill kill...  
  
"Okay, Misty, you had to hear that one!"  
  
"What?" she snapped. What the hell was he talking about now? Geez, she   
didn't know why she put up with this shit.  
  
"That call. It sounded like-- like a moltres! I'm gonna catch it this   
time for sure!" Setting his jaw, Ash turned his cap backwards, grinning   
confidently. "Squirtle! I choose y--"  
  
The little turtle pokemon did come out. But Ash had to stop talking   
because a bed fell on him. Squirtle sweatdropped, and Misty covered her   
eyes; this bed was covered with silky undergarments, and tied within   
those was an abnormally large Mr. Mime covered in a brown substance,   
probably chocolate syrup. "Mime," it cried; though it could have   
actually said 'help.'  
  
"Squirtle," Ash said weakly from beneath the bed. "Water gun attack!"  
  
The pokemon shrugged, then let loose a fire hose's worth of water onto   
the 'Mr. Mime.' "OOoooOOOooOOO," it shrieked, now looking rumpled and   
waterlogged, though no longer chocolate covered. Eventually the force   
of the blast allowed it to wriggle out from its bonds, and it flopped   
off the bed, face down.  
  
"Good job, Squirtle!" Ash cheered, now jumping on the bed. Mom never   
let him do that -- lucky one appeared in the woods. "Now it's weakened,   
and I can catch it!"  
  
"Ash," Misty began.  
  
"Wait a minute," the 'Mr. Mime' cried. It started squealing again as   
Ash started chucking pokeballs at it.  
  
"Why isn't it going in the pokeball?" Ash cried. "It must be a lot   
stronger than it looks!"  
  
"Ash--!"  
  
"I'm not a pokemon," James yelled, irate, pulling off his mime-head.   
"Ow!" Ash threw another pokeball at his real head, just in case.  
  
"Oh... Squirtle, return. -Somebody's- just playing a trick on us.   
Oooh, you Team Rocket jerks are so mean!"  
  
"Hmmph," James hmmphed, turning up his nose. He stood, gathering what   
little dignity he had left (not much), and wandered back into the woods,   
roughly towards the house.  
  
Misty couldn't just let him leave-- couldn't let him go back. "I   
figured of all of you, -you- would be the one not to do this! How could   
you--" She couldn't finish the sentence. It was too disturbing.  
  
James turned back, expression pure anguish, and for a brief, shining   
instant, she understood; their souls were one; no words were necessary.   
Then he turned back, wetly slogging back through the forest.  
  
Misty let him go. God damn. "So it was a flaming moltres after all,"   
she muttered.  
  
Ash shook his head, scolding. "No, no, Misty, James isn't a moltres.   
Couldn't you tell that was just a costume?"  
  
Okay, fuck the Officer Jenny. Misty kicked Ash's ass.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Mime," Mimey said.  
  
"Yes... like that. Or no, could you... a little to the left?"  
  
"Mime?"  
  
"Oohh, that's good. Now, hold like that for a bit..."  
  
"Mime..."  
  
Tracey Sketchit grinned, his pencil flying over the paper. Mrs. Ketchum   
would love this picture of her pokemon. And if Mrs. Ketchum was happy,   
then Professor Oak was happy. And if Professor Oak was happy...  
  
Ooh, calm down; Mrs. Ketchum wouldn't appreciate if her picture was wet.   
He wiped his mouth, finishing up, and stood. "Well, Mimey, I think it's   
time we got home, all right?"  
  
"Mime," it agreed happily. They started off towards the Ketchum   
residence.  
  
+ + +  
  
to be continued...!!!!!!!  
  
+ + +  
  
Next: a triple threat.  
Somebody gets some -- or not.  
This is a haiku.  
  
FUN FACT: Ships mentioned/implied to date:  
..(in rough order of the percentage of their presence)  
Mimeshipping (delia x mimey)  
piketshipping (pikachu x ketchup)  
krazyshipping (meowth x pikachu)  
brocketshipping / (brock x meowth) /  
brocketchupshipping (brock x pikachu x ketchup)  
kitchenshipping (delia x brock)  
voyeurshipping (tracey x pokemon (mimey))  
palletshipping (ash x gary)  
bouldershipping (ash x brock)  
queershipping (james (gay) x jessie)  
heroworshipping (tracey x prof. oak)  
eldershipping (prof. oak x delia)  
gymshipping (misty x brock)  
twerpshipping (ash (annoying) x misty)  
  
maybe some more that I'm forgetting..  
  
What's the ship you want to see? (this is your chance to be instrumental   
in the crafting of a future pokememime chapter! Like the piccolo, or   
the triangle, or second violin, seventh chair.) Review and we'll   
feature it! And who says we don't cater to the people?  
  
Anyone who knows what the title is from is at least as geeky as adam is.   
Go get yourself a cookie. Or get me one. Whichever works. 


	8. say it, you worthless pencil boy

From the elusive Malkuth:   
  
If your slash isn't in here, keep your hopes up; it should appear   
sooner or later. Some of the suggestions were too good to pass up. I   
think we managed to get three of them in. Heh. And the mime too... I   
challenge anyone out there to a game of Ridge Racer. It owns your soul.  
  
Meanwhile, Adam is getting an ass kicking from some 6 year old on   
Pokemon Stadium...   
  
"You don't even know what a grass type is!!!" HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
+ + +  
  
pokememime  
part viii: the plot advances; or; stupid neffs in shorts fucking  
  
by malkuth and adam  
  
+ + +  
  
"Mime!" went the surprised cry.  
  
Tracey Sketchit turned, a look of concern on his wide, blank face as   
Mimey stumbled over a stray root. The pokemon fell, sprawling wantonly   
across the forest floor, some idle and strangely out-of-season flower   
petals drifting through the scene. And a feeling sprang inside of   
him... deep inside of him. As if a tiny flame had ignited somewhere   
inside his brain. Tracey became alive again... alive to draw for   
himself-- no, the world!  
  
"I must... capture this..."  
  
Something niggled at Tracey's lust-fogged brain, as he whipped out his   
sketchbook and started scribbling, hoping he could finish the sketch   
before the mime moved. Then there was a flash. Ooh, it was easier to   
see now.  
  
"Mime!" Mimey yelled, rolling backwards and creating a psychic wall.  
  
It was too late-- the sketch was ruined. That didn't matter too much as   
Tracey found himself in a rather sticky predicament...  
  
A muffled shout from the bushes, and something vaulted forward, landing   
squarely on top of him. Tracey opened his eyes to be greeted by a   
large face inches from his own. "Hey there," Tracey said, strangely   
breathless, though it could have been that the kid falling on top of   
him had taken his breath away. He wasn't too bad; a bit younger than   
himself, with a brown, curly bowl cut, dark eyes and sweet pink lips.   
A vapid expression was on his face, and he wriggled against him to no   
avail. Frisky, wasn't he. "I'm a bit busy right now, and you're not a   
pokemon," Tracey said, disappointment in his voice, gesturing to his   
sketchbook.  
  
"Neither are you," the boy replied sulkily. "Call off your Mr. Mime...   
I just wanted to shoot it."  
  
Tracey frowned until the boy pulled a large camera from out of his   
field of vision. Oh, -that- type of shoot... The lens was so long and   
so... well, big. Tracey felt like his headband had grown a bit too   
tight-- or maybe that was something else.  
  
Hold on... he seemed familiar. "Wait... you're the famous pokemon   
photographer, Snap! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. I love   
your work! You really capture pokemon on film... I try to reveal their   
inner essence on paper."  
  
"Oh, call me Todd. Always good to see a fan. Should I know you?   
...Inner essence?"  
  
The older boy sweatdropped slightly. "I'm Tracey, a pokemon watcher.   
Just like you take pictures, I love sketching pokemon in their...   
natural state. As natural as possible." He looked up, mouth dry, and   
suddenly very aware of the length of Todd's body against his.  
  
"So I guess we're kindred spirits, of sorts," Todd said, voice breathy   
in his ear. "You know, I have these great pictures of pokemon that no   
one has ever seen. I sell them... well, privately. To certain   
publications. I think I can capture a pokemon's inner essence as well.   
Maybe you'd like to see them?"  
  
"Of course," the artist said, hand having somehow made its way to the   
photographer's blue-shorted ass. "Seems like we both appreciate the   
beauty of pokemon in the wild." As one, their gazes turned towards   
Mimey.  
  
"Since that mime isn't yours..." Todd said almost tentatively, "Why   
don't you bring him along and we can learn to 'capture' him..."  
  
"Mime?"   
  
Mr. Mime followed somewhat eagerly... or stupidly. Who knows?  
  
+ + +  
  
James threw the mime head to the ground. "That's the last time I ever   
listen to Jessie," He whined aloud. He gave the smiling face an   
unceremonious kick into the bushes and sat down on the ground to pout.   
He never knew what hit him but even if he did, James would not have   
believed it. Meowth was covered in ketchup and smacked right into   
James's face, interrupting his moment of self-pity.   
  
"Jimmy-boy, you gotta keep dat pikachu away from me! It is insane!!! I   
ain't sure I love the boss -dis- much!"   
  
James fell back and Meowth clung to the top of his head.  
  
"Get off my head! You are ruining my hair!!!! Oooo!" James shook his   
head back and forth until Meowth was flung back into a tree and slid to   
the bottom.   
  
"Talk about addin' injury ta insult..." Meowth moaned.  
  
"Let me get this, you are telling me that you are -running away- from   
Pikachu?"  
  
"You can't understand... it was horrifyin'. I gots ta hide." Meowth   
dragged himself into the bushes.  
  
"As far as horrifying things go, I think I have an idea of what you   
might mean." James said to no one in particular and began to wipe the   
ketchup off his mime costume. He might hate it but it was the only   
clothes he had at the moment.   
  
+ + +  
  
The boys and mime had made their way back to a small red tent near the   
river. It was close quarters, but that wasn't a problem, considering   
the circumstances. Snap had some great pictures of things that made   
Tracey so hot and sweaty. He had now seen pokemon in all their wild   
glory-- pokemon fucking each other and -other things-, like animals...   
which is what they were so it was okay. Now Tracey wanted his turn. He   
had to take off his clothes... and Snap too and, well, Tracey supposed   
Mr. Mime must always be naked. It was almost too much for Tracey to   
hope for. Things only got better in the little red tent that was big   
enough for two boys... and a mime.  
  
"I hope there's enough light so the pictures won't be underexposed,"   
Todd fretted, "Do you have to leave your headband on?"  
  
"My, my, my... Snap, you said you wanted my inner essence... on film...   
as well as other places." Tracey chided.  
  
"Call me Todd," he said. He smiled and posed on his side invitingly.   
He was stark naked and obviously ready for his photo shoot.   
  
"At least we'll have someone to clean up afterwards..." Tracey said   
practically.  
  
"Mime!" Mimey protested. It only cleaned for Mistress Delia, and that   
was... a special case.  
  
"Shut up, bitches, and come here before my shutter speed decreases!"   
Todd ordered angrily.  
  
Mr. Mime beat Tracey to Snap but seemed unsure of how to proceed. Todd   
grabbed the mime and flipped him on his back and proved he was quite   
the shutterbug himself. Over and over and over again....  
  
Tracey couldn't help but look, transfixed; a burning in his groin   
waiting to be satiated... and yet a stronger one in his hand. He   
completed most of a sketch before giving in to his baser desires, and   
watching... watching... watching...  
  
Ah yes, -this- was why he'd become a pokemon watcher.  
  
The tent trembled with pure physical pleasure.  
  
+ + +  
  
All Delia could say was, "Oh dear..."  
  
Togepi looked at her and then began to walk out of the room. It had to   
find Misty. Together they would experience new heights, soar beyond all   
expectations of sensations and become one. The true union of pokemon   
and trainer would begin soon. Togepi's eyes shined with hope as it   
stood in the doorway of Delia's room. Suddenly it felt something...   
like eyes... on its back.   
  
"Togepi...? That's your name isn't it, little fellow? Why don't you   
come here for a little while?" Delia said breathily and began to walk   
toward Togepi, her hips swaying suggestively. She had not been   
satisfied... yet.  
  
"Toge toge pi?"   
  
+ + +  
  
"Oh... take me... please, Snap...Isn't it my turn yet?"  
  
"Uh... call me Todd...or else you will get nothing, slut! Now come   
here!"  
  
Artists could be so temperamental. Tracey automatically complied....   
leaving his headband on.  
  
"Ooh Snap... yes....more, please..."  
  
Todd paused mid-stroke, perturbed more than ever. "No really, I   
actually think the name 'Snap' is really inane. My younger brother   
bribed a bunch of stupid friends into calling me that after I posted   
those pictures of him up on the internet, and it kinda stuck. And I   
don't like it, not at all. In fact, I fucking hate it! God damn it!"  
  
"Ohh... oohh..."  
  
"Mime," Mimey said for no apparent reason.  
  
"SAY MY NAME! SAY IT, YOU WORTHLESS PENCIL BOY!" He was giving Tracey a   
relentless workout, Snap was-- er, Todd. Todd the Rod(d).  
  
"Snap... aahhh..."  
  
"GOD DAMN IT! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"  
  
*spack! spack! spack!*  
  
Todd slapped the slightly rotund ass that hung in front of him with his   
camera strap. Harder and harder...  
  
"Snap... it hurts so good..."  
  
"ARRRGHHH!"  
  
+ + +  
  
Jessie sat with her back against the side of the twerp's house. She was   
obscured by some pathetic looking begonias that she had ruined after   
falling off the side of the house and into them. She sighed and made   
sure she was completely intact. Jessie smoothed her hair and sat up,   
looking perturbed.  
  
Meowth was, she concluded, completely worthless. He not only had not   
succeeded in catching Pikachu, but also ended up running away like the   
failure he was. The last thing she had seen was the squinty-eyed brown   
twerp in his boxers running off into the woods behind Meowth and   
Pikachu. He had been holding something... oh well, it wasn't really   
important now.   
  
The backup plan hadn't worked either. James was somewhere in the woods   
tied to a bed in a mime suit. How dare he blast off without her! She   
would have to have a talk, or beat the crap out of him when he got   
back. Probably both.   
  
Even worse, the mimefucking tape she was going to sell on the poke-porn   
market was ruined... If the boss wanted rare pokemon, then he would   
probably love to market rare pokemon fucking humans-- how rare could   
that be? If that stupid mime hadn't run off then it would have been no   
problem. James didn't do too badly and they had almost had enough on   
tape... When James blasted off through the wall the explosion knocked   
her back dropping he camera with all the precious faux mime footage.   
The tape had exploded like an angry voltorb. Jessie was sure all this   
exploding was destroying her youth and beauty. She pulled out her   
compact to inspect her face. It was still there. She carefully tucked   
the mirror away again and sighed.   
  
Once again they had nothing... Or had they? Team Rocket had made   
comebacks before, and this time... Jessie reached behind her back and   
pulled out the only secret weapon that had served them well. It was a   
megaphone with a large red R on it. She smirked and her eyes narrowed.   
This wasn't over yet. She would get her pikachu and her mimeporn yet.  
  
Jessie stood up with a clenched fist and yelled to no one in   
particular, "We'll get that rat and destroy those little brats too!"   
With renewed determination, Jessie ran off into the woods to find James   
and Meowth.   
  
+ + +  
  
"Please... let me sketch this..."  
  
"No... first... I need a picture..."  
  
"...mime?"  
  
Mr. Mime was undulating in a world all his own. He would give them all   
a bit of heaven whether he was aware of it of not.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Misty! It is getting late and we still haven't found a mime. What are   
we going to do?" Ash was bordering on whininess and it annoyed Misty.   
The answer was pretty simple though-- whenever they were waiting for   
something to happen it usually did.  
  
Something should happen.  
  
Something...  
  
*Ahem*  
  
Suddenly, Ash and Misty heard footsteps fast approaching through the   
darkness. "Quick, Misty!" Ash grabbed her arm and threw her into a   
nearby bush, falling on top of her in the process. "It could be a mime!   
We have to hide!!!" Ash hissed loudly to Misty while shifting his   
weight off of her back.   
  
"Ash, get off of me! This looks like... it looks like we've jumped into   
something that may be poison ivy!!!" Misty made a frantic effort to   
stand up while Ash held her down.   
  
"Misty! I have to be a pokemon master and you have to help me, so lie   
still and be quiet while I do my job!" Ash begged.   
  
Suddenly an unusually large mime broke out of the bushes in front of   
them.  
  
"This is my lucky day!" Ash let go of Misty and stood up, pokeball   
poised.  
  
"Mime!"   
  
Misty had jumped out of the bushes and was frantically scratching her   
legs and arms. "Ash, wait!" she cried. "Try hard to think this through   
Ash: that Mr. Mime that appeared on the bed... it was James, right?"   
  
Ash looked blank and annoyed at the same time. He couldn't understand,   
why was Misty interrupting? "Sure Misty, that Team Rocket is always up   
to something."   
  
"Okay, and since -that- was James, that means that -this- Mr. Mime   
could be your mom's, right?" Misty spoke deliberately, using small   
words. She knew Ash could be a bit slow at times. ...What the hell, he   
was dumb as a rock.   
  
"Mime?"  
  
"Yeah, but Mr. Mime is at home with Mom. She was putting him to bed.   
Team Rocket was just probably trying to scare us in the woods at night.   
When they saw Pikachu wasn't here, they probably left."  
  
"Look, Ash," Misty was tired of being nice. "This Mr. Mime hasn't run   
away or even moved since we started our conversation. Don't you think a   
wild pokemon would have run away by now? This one obviously knows us.   
Let's take it back to your mother just in case... although it would   
probably be happier here." Misty couldn't believe what she was saying,   
as the thought of having to travel with a mime who fucked people scared   
the hell out of her. There would be many sleepless nights. She just   
wanted to get the mime back and get out of there.   
  
"Mime."   
  
"Since it might be Mom's Mr. Mime..." he gave a doubtful look,   
"somehow... I guess we should take it back. But I am going to capture   
it once I show you that Mom has already tucked Mr. Mime into bed!"  
  
Misty was sad. She continued to scratch the poison ivy welts that had   
appeared all over her legs and arms while walking back to the house   
with Ash, the anonymous Mime following.   
  
"Mime!" it burbled, voice very satisfied.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Uh... what if I--"  
  
"Mime... mimemime..."  
  
"Oh," he said impatiently, "I don't have enough film for that."  
  
+ + +  
  
"Is it gone? Do you see it, Jimmy-boy?"  
  
James stamped his foot with impatience. "Dammit, Meowth, will you get   
out of that mime-head?"  
  
"Gotta hide, gotta hide," the cat murmured to itself, rocking back and   
forth.  
  
+ + +  
  
Pikachu came back to itself, the last couple (minutes? hours? time   
passed so strangely) a haze.  
  
"Pikapi?"  
  
No answer, which meant Ash was off someplace, maybe with that Chikorita   
witch again. When would it learn, the only one who could own Ash was   
Pikachu? Maybe Pikachu would take Togepi up on its offer to teach the   
rat how to control its trainer. But that was for later; now it was   
alone, its little ketchup bottle was empty, and there were cat hairs on   
its tongue.  
  
Hmm, maybe it was better that Ash wasn't here to see this.  
  
Pikachu wasn't exactly sure what to make of what had just happened.   
But it decided to label it as an educational, if not repeatable   
experience, and never think on it again.  
  
+ + +  
  
"I-- I'm really sorry, Snap..." Tracey said, hurriedly following the   
shorter boy as he stalked through the forest.  
  
"You know what I think of that name," the photographer bit.  
  
"Oh-- come on, Sn-- Todd. You know I didn't mean to..."  
  
Todd stopped, finally turning and facing Tracey. "You know, I could   
almost forgive you calling me Snap all those times, but -Professor   
Honey Pants-? That's not even close. That's... that's just wrong."  
  
The artist/voyeur at least had the decency to blush.  
  
+ + +  
  
And someplace, Brock laughed and laughed.  
  
+ + +  
  
to be continued...!x8  
  
+ + +  
  
Adam's Notes: Okay, okay... blame me for this taking so long. I have   
been sucked into Pokemon Gold and had lost the path of the mime. (the   
Pokemon Stadium kid wasn't six. He was at least ten. And if his mom   
hadn't been there, I'd've kicked his ass. Stupid prick.) But Malkuth   
has taken me by the hand, guided me back to the truth, helped me see   
what I had thought I'd missed forever. The true, pure love (or at   
least rampant sexual attraction) between two loser pokemon voyeurs.  
  
  
  
uh.... yeah.  
  
+ + +  
  
NEXT: Does Ash die?!? Only if Misty has any say. Who is going to be   
arrested and what exactly will Officer Jenny make of all this? And what   
could that wacky Team Rocket be up to? Most importantly who will -  
catch- them all!? And more of the beautiful night... 


End file.
